


Dreams of Scarif

by Whooly_Shep



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bassian, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Gay, I wrote this because they both deserved better than death, Light Angst, M/M, Malibu, Minor Angst, Nothing is cannon but I don't care at this point, Scarif, The empire gets wrecked, af, pure goodness, sniperpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:11:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whooly_Shep/pseuds/Whooly_Shep
Summary: A short fic about how dreams of going on a beach changed Bodhi's life forever and probably saved the universe.





	Dreams of Scarif

**Author's Note:**

> So I made this yesterday from 1 to 4 in the morning while listening on a loop to Miley Cyrus's Malibu.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy.

The waves hit Bodhi's feet before bringing itself back with Scarif's sand, burying his feet a little each time small the waves hit his ankles.  
Cassian was behind him, hugging him. Just like he always did nowadays.  
If someone had told Bodhi a few years ago that he would be in that exact place and time with this person he loved so much standing behind him,  
he would have probably would have no believed them and then later he would've cried thinking about how good of a life that sounds like.

A few years ago he was just another trooper, he went back and forth, drowning in this world that was forced upon him. He knew he didn't want to be there, in the empire. When it still existed, Bodhi always felt this pressure on him. Like a cloud putting pressure on him. Everyday, forcing him to work a little more, killing him a little more inside. Crushing every single one of his thoughts over and over again.  
Grinding everything in his mind up into dust.

The day he met Cassian wasn't his best or his worst. But beofre getting to that one we have to go a few months before.  
It was a depressing day as always for him. He didn't even see anything that was going on around him on that specific day.  
He just walked to his assigned post, with or without thought didn't matter much back then. But then he didn't have much to think about back then.  
But suddenly he had a thought. A thought that would lead him to that beach all that time after that specific moment.  
Looking back on it now, it probably came up on him because the night before he had helped an officer who had dropped their report papers on a Scarif mission.  
They had pictures of installations. But those metal poles and screws weren't what caught his eye. The ocean behind them did.  
The person who had taken those photographs probably didn't know this but they had a great job taking those photos.  
In fact, they did such a great job that the day after seeing them, Bodhi wondered what it would feel like to be there.

This was in now way a normal thing for people who worked under the empire let alone a simple cargo pilot who was meant to have no aspirations and simply work.  
But there he was, wondering how it would be to be there.  
Watch the sun setting on the horizon, being at the shore and feeling the waves.  
He thought he probably shouldn't try swimming since he figured he'd sink to the bottom just like when he had bad moments so he probably wouldn't try diving into the water for fun.

When he finished the thought he quickly reprimanded himself.  
But then the next day he thought about it.  
And then he also did the day after that.  
And then the day after that.  
Through the month.  
Through the year.

At some point he stopped feeling as if he shouldn't be having the want for his escape to the beach and instead he started looking forward to it.  
But of course why wouldn't he? It was his escape from everything.He got to get away from his bad thoughts,  
from his everyday emotional black holes and especially from his bad nights.All of those things went away when he lost himselfin the memories of the pictures.

He didn't think directly about the fact that he was making plans to take down entire empire and Vader with it until the day he acted on it.  
It was only a logical leap in his thoughts and random bouts of informations he'd overheard while working.  
It was simple really, his brain had done all thinking without him even realizing.  
He couldn't go to the beach and enjoy it if he was working as a clone. Sure he could probably get a transfer to Scarif if he squirmed his way into it  
but he would be working. And when you are working, you can't go frolicking in as you wish.  
So he would have to desert, his brain had then decided.

Another thing his brain had decided without his knowledge was that he would he would have to take down the base that was located on Scarif.  
You see, his brain thought about it and noticed that he couldn't go on the planet without the ship he would be using being seen by the base's radars.  
After that, he would probably get captured and then killed for his "cowardice". So if he wanted to go on those beaches on Scarif and enjoy it he would have to  
get there and not be interrupted by every clone on the planet. So taking down the whole base was the next logical step he unconsciously made in his inexistant plan.

The next and final step in the plan that his brain had devised on the back burner was that he would have to take down the entirety (or most of it, like a big chunk) of the Empire.  
His brain made the logic leap when it remembered that if an empire base like Scarif was taken down, any nearby fleets would be alerted and would come to retake the base.  
And, if that didn't work then other empirical fleets would come until the planet was reconquered.  
So he would have to take down the entirety of the empire so that he wouldn't have to deal with fleets of stormtroopers crashing into his fantasy repeatedly.

The day all the planning came to a halt was the day he left (more like escaped) the Empire. It was pure luck, serendipity if you will.  
Bodhi was walking on a base on this day that would soon be unlike any other when suddenly he heard a deep robotic yet somewhat human voice yell from a door over.  
He had only heard it once, it was Vader's voice.  
"You cannot under any circumstances let anybody know about the biological failsafe codes for the stormtroopers. If anybody got their hands on them they could singlehandedly take down the empire by taking those back to the original clone production base on Kamino and sending out the signal. If this were to happen every clone would die."he had said. " Go destroy it." He had ordered whoever he had been talking to.

Bodhi then realized he had stopped walking so he started heading down the corridor again but just as he had taken in the information and passed the door where Vader had been conversing, said door opened.  
At that, Bodhi dropped some of his things on the ground. He tried to get them quietly as to not attract Vader's attention but it was too late, he had already done just that.  
"You, he said while walking ominously towards Bodhi, did you hear the conversation in the other room over there?" He had asked.  
Now for anybody else who would have overheard the information, any answer would have lead to an imminent death.  
Saying yes would cause Vader to kill you so that the information could not be spread further.  
Saying no would lead Vader to kill you as you would have dared lie to him and at that on such an important manner and that he had to discover by reading your mind.

But of course this didn't happen to Bodhi.  
You see, his brain had gotten so scrambled because of his emotional imbalance that it was able instantly cover itself up by lying to itself and really thinking that no,  
Bodhi had not in fact heard the conversation happening in the room beyond the closed door.

Vader had actually believed him when he had said no, with his voice but also with his mind. After that the dark lord left him to gather up the remainder of his things.  
After he had left , Bodhi's brain made him remember what he had forgotten and made him aware of the whole plan.  
To him it didn't come as a surprise. His mind had been thinking about this subconsciously for so long that now he expected himself to do the actions he was about to do.

He headed near a commanding officer who had exited from the same room as Vader.  
Said commander had put an information holding key into his pockets.  
Bodhi guessed that those were probably the codes and decided he'd have to steal them.  
But just when he was about to attack the commander, said man sais "Here, soldier. Take this and burn it. I am entrusting you with this mission." he had said sweating profusely.  
Bodhi guessed that the officer was probably doing this because he didn't want the responsibility.

Another coincidence that made the plan work was the fact that a rebel vessel with Cassian Andor on it had just boarded the Empire fleet ship.  
Him and his crew were in a stolen Empire ship and they were all dressed up as Empire soldiers.  
Their mission was to get one of theirs out of the fleet ship so that they could get information.  
What they didn't count on was Bodhi knowing every ship's schedule and knowing that they couldn't possibly be from the Empire.  
They were breaking dress code left and right from long hair to silly moustaches they had probably let grow to look cool.  
But this was a good thing. Nobody else noticed them but him.  
So he tried his luck and cornered Cassian when he was alone.  
It was a bit confrontational, Cassian kept trying to knock him out because he thought that he was there to capture him since they had been found by Bodhi.  
Of course after a lot of convincing and begging, Bodhi was able to convince Cassian that he wasn't bad and that he wanted to help.  
After explaining his whole plan to Cassian, said rebel laughed.  
It wasn't a mocking laugh, it was a hearty laugh.  
"All that for a beach?" he had said.  
"Yes" Bodhi had answered in a tone that left no questioning.

After that, they managed to gather up Cassian's crew an rapidly explain that Bodhi was with them.  
They also managed to get the person the crew had come for.  
After that they quickly escaped on the stolen ship. But not before placing explosives everywhere.  
Which is to say that when they were at a safe distance they were able to blow up the entire fleet vessel.  
Another important thing that should be noted, Vader as well as the master was on the ship that blew up.  
They died very quickly and were never heard of again.

Meanwhile, Cassian brought Bodhi in front of the rebel council where his integrity as a possible rebel was questioned.  
It was quickly discarded when they learned that he held the key to ending the war with the clones.  
It was quickly decided that a special team would go on Kamino to activate the codes.  
Once there, the team coordinated with the council to inform them that the wave could avoid killing certain generations of clones depending on the gene that was used to make them.  
This was a good thing as clones from the old republic were part of the rebellion.  
As for Bodhi, he would be okay, he was not an actual genetic clone. He was just one of the few from the empirical army that were just normal children who had been snatched from their families.  
The number of those clones was small enough so that they would not pose a threat.

After that, Cassian was assigned to help Bodhi adjust to his new life as a free man.  
He was chosen because him and Bodhi had seemingly formed a bond over their prolonged time together.  
You can probably guess that it wasn't long before both of them fell in love with each other.  
Really, what else could Bodhi have felt for the man

Cassian always helped Bodhi when he had a bad moment or when sometimes at night, things from the empire would keep him up weeping.  
Cassian would always find a way to make everything okay. Sometimes it would be hugging and cuddling.  
Just the physical contact would help bring Bodhi back to reality.  
Another thing that he would do was simply talking.  
Bodhi really liked it when Cassian talked about himself, his adventures, where he's been, the people he's met, the beaches he's been to.  
Cassian found it funny when Bodhi asked that the first time but he still told him about them.

Two months after the trooper signal was sent out, most planets were rebuilding they're governmental infrastructures with help from the Rebellion that had now become the equivalent of a space government.

Scarif had not been cleaned up originally after the trooper signal as it had no other inhabitants then the clones.  
But after a special request from Bodhi to the council, the planet was cleaned up of any trace of storm troopers.

And now, Bodhi and Cassian were standing exactly at spot on the shore where the photo had been taken.  
Bodhi in Cassian's arms as they enjoy the day, Bodhi might even learn how to swim.  
He finds that unlike before, now he isn't afraid of learning because now he knows that even if he sinks, Cassian will always be there to bring back up.  
And he knows, that now he's happy, right there, right then. With the one he loves most. In his little fantasy that has changed his life so much.  
But hey, if with such a little fantasy he was able to do such amazing things, imagine what he could do with a dream.  
He could probably ask Cassian to marry him right there and nothing could stop him from feeling happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this.  
> on a side note, when I was writting this on the Notes app on my Ipad, it kept trying to correct Bodhi's name.  
> So just for fun I looked at the suggestions and one of the words was Bodhisattva.  
> I had no idea what that word was so I looked it up. Here's the wikipedia quote copied because I'm too lazy to write it.  
> "In Buddhism, bodhisattva is the Sanskrit term for anyone who, motivated by great compassion, has generated bodhicitta, which is a spontaneous wish and a compassionate mind to attain buddhahood for the benefit of all sentient beings.[1] Bodhisattvas are a popular subject in Buddhist art."  
> the page can be found at https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bodhisattva  
> anyway thanks for reading


End file.
